


Whore

by TammyCat



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Gladiator Megatron, Implied Sexual Content, Insecurity, M/M, Megatron's bad at comforting, Sulky Starscream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:15:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1800064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TammyCat/pseuds/TammyCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starscream gets caught up in his insecurities and Megatron has no patience for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whore

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure what to call this so it kept its working title.  
> Silly little drabble. I figure Starscream's got some issues and Megatron doesn't really know how to deal with it nicely

Starscream lounged on the berth as his gladiator lover paced across the length of the room. Megatron’s attention was focused on the datapad in his hand, his voice soft as he read through the next speech for rallying the masses.

Usually Starscream enjoyed watching the powerful form; he could admire the way his heavy armour shifted with each movement. Usually he would be offering ideas and suggestions for the speech. He took pride in the fact that Megatron’s charismatic oration had been streamlined by his experience and advice.

Usually Starscream was all over his lover during these quiet moments but today the damage had been done. He’d overheard some grunts talking about him and although his trinemates had been there to punish the offenders, the words still rang in his audios.

“We will create a new world, Starscream, and rule it unchallenged.”

Starscream looked up at Megatron, the gladiator’s hard red optics locked on the view out the window.

He sneered. “Yes, what a paradise. Run by a gladiator and his whore.”

Megatron turned, that piercing gaze narrowing on Starscream. “I have told you not to speak like that.”

“Are you dictating what I can say about myself? I thought you were all for the truth.” Starscream waved a hand towards the window, his wings tapped against the berth. “They all know that I sold myself and my city to you.”

Megatron stepped closer. “What has brought this on, Starscream? I recall fighting for our alliance. You were hesitant.”

A leader was wise to be hesitant when turning their back on the established order. Starscream’s processor tried to pull itself up but it was locked in the vicious circle of insecurities.

“You fought for my army.” Self-disgust rose in his spark. “I gave you myself.”

There was an ominous growl. “We solidified our alliance. That is not selling yourself.”

Starscream could tell Megatron’s brittle temper was ready to snap but ignored it. His processor still had those words spinning through it. Whore. Sell out. Traitor. But always returning to whore. They taunted his thoughts with the damaging implications for his fliers and his city. It would all burn under the Autobots’ vengeance because he'd given himself to a powerful mech who sold dreams of paradise after ripping his opponents to pieces. The Gladiator’s Whore. 

He tipped his head back to see Megatron standing over him. “Would you like to be serviced by your whore, my lord?”

Megatron snarled. His hands closed roughly around Starscream’s arms and hauled him off the berth. Crimson light burst brightly from his optics and Starscream almost turned his head away from the intensity.

“You have a choice. You can be my lover or my whore.” A hand left his arm to close around his throat. “Be aware, one of them will be leaving in a great deal of pain.”

Starscream stared into Megatron’s optics, his spark pulsing rapidly as his processor was forced out of the darkness he’d fallen into. He had to appease the violent mech quickly or he wouldn’t hesitate to cause Starscream a lot of pain.

Those claws that would stroke his frame to overload could also rend him to pieces. 

“I am your lover and partner in this revolution, mighty Megatron. Our success will be absolute."

The hand loosened, turning to cup his jaw. “Good. I would hate to have to lose a master flier because he was foolish.”

Starscream smirked, reclaiming his usual bravado. “I am many things, my lord. Foolish is not one of them.”

“On the contrary, Starscream, you are. Otherwise you would not have let gossiping soldiers get to you. Tell me, who do I get to destroy for upsetting you?”

Starscream contained his annoyance at being called a fool. “My trine has already punished the mechs for speaking their lies.”

The hand remained on his face as Megatron pressed against him, it curled around his audio receiver.“Remember that it is a lie. I would not have courted you for your army alone had I thought you were a whore. I would not have needed to.”

Starscream luxuriated in the heated press of the larger form, letting it burn away his doubt with the fire Megatron ignited in him. He leaned into the hard chest, hands clutching at the extruding spikes. Lips parted in expectation of the ravishing they usually received when he did this to his lover.

Megatron stiffened, his optics narrowing again. "I told you I did not want a whore."

Starscream pouted, wanting to dispel the last of his insecurities with the gladiator's passion."I believe the two roles share some duties."

He tilted his head up, his glossa darting out to run temptingly along his lips. "Am I wrong?"

Megatron growled again only this time it served to inflame Starscream's desire. Once instigated their interfacing sessions could last for joors and Starscream had every intention of using his lover's impressive stamina to his advantage. 

Megatron lowered him to the berth. "Perhaps you need to be taught the difference."

Starscream shivered. "I am yours to teach, dear Megatron."

His lips were seized in a hard kiss and Starscream allowed the possession of his frame,  wanting this more with every passing moment. Large hands curled around his back, arching his cockpit into Megatron's rough plating. Mouths separated and Starscream felt the heated exvents on his face.

His optics brightened to take in the lust covering Megatron's hard features."You are mine in all things, Starscream."

He gasped as a thick thigh pushed between his legs. "Oh yes, Megatron, everything."

* * *

 

"Should we go check on Screamer? He didn't look happy earlier." Skywarp asked as they wondered through the base.

Thundercracker nodded and altered their course. Starscream could be surprisingly sensitive when it came to his relationship with Megatron. 

They rounded the corner leading the Starscream's quarters and paused as a loud scream of a certain gladiator's designation echoed through the hallway.

TC looked at his still staring trine mate. "I think he's feeling better now."


End file.
